Told You So
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Everything is Drarry Contest. Harry only wants one thing for Christmas, but will he get it? Luna will chuckle as she tell's Harry 'Told you so." Luna always knows.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise, although i would gladly sell my house if the possibility of loaning some of the characters became available.**

**A/N - Written for the Everything is Drarry Competition on the HPFC. Prompts - Shoes, phone, gold, Christmas and the quote 'A friend is a gift you give yourself.'**

Snow fell softly around Harry as he quickly walked up the high street. He was on a mission, and nothing was going to interrupt him today.

Christmas Presents.

Merlin, he hated shopping with a fiery passion, especially, shopping for women.

Shoes, bags, make up, he had absolutely no clue what to buy, and he had four to buy for. Hermione was easy enough, she had told him about ten thousand times about a book she wanted. Ginny, urgh, what do you buy for your first girlfriend, the one you broke up with and told you were gay? Molly, ah, he had that one sussed as well. He had bought her a pretty gold frame, with a picture of all the family placed in to it. Luna...Luna was a special case. Luna would love anything, because it made her glad to have friends regardless of how badly thought out the gift actually was. Harry had spent days searching for a present for her, and he still had absolutely no idea.

Whoever said all gay people were great at shopping was an idiot of the highest caliber.

Quickly walking to the electronic's shop, he ducked in through the door, glad to be out of the cold for a minute. Arthur had been trying to steal his phone last week when he was at the Burrow, so Harry thought it would be a good idea to buy him one of his own. If only to save Harry's.

He spoke to the salesman, and within ten minutes another person had been scratched off his list. Leaving the shop, he headed down the street to a shoe shop, hoping very, very much that there was a nice lady in there willing to tell him what shoes to buy Ginny. If not, well, he was screwed.

X. .x.X

Harry walked into the Ministry, pulling at the bow tie Hermione had insisted on him wearing, and began searching for his friends. He hated these ball's, almost as much as he hated the Remembrance Ball every May. He just didn't believe the way to remember a war was to have a party. But, hey, that was just his opinion. Not finding anyone in the crowd that he even remotely wanted to speak to, he made his way to the bar and took a seat.

"What can I get you, Sir?" the barman asked politely.

"A glass of elf made wine please," Harry replied. He didn't think Hermione would appreciate finding him half pissed before the meal had even begun. Speak of the devil, he saw her and Ron waving at him from a nearby table. Thanking the barman, he picked up his drink and wandered to their table, shaking hands, and exchanging greetings politely as he went.

"I am so glad to see you two," Harry muttered as he sat down at the table. Ron gave him a sympathetic smile, and Harry knew he felt exactly the same.

"Hello Harry, you look lovely," Hermione said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. She alone knew exactly why Harry hated these social functions as much as he did, but of course, she still made him come to every single one of them.

"You're looking beautiful as always, Hermione," Harry replied with a small smile.

"I wish they would get on with the speeches," Ron murmured to Harry. "We might be able to relax some then."

Harry nodded in agreement, his eyes already looking over the ever growing crowds, looking for the blonde hair and grey eyes he knew he would see there. Ah, there he was, looking as perfect as he did every time Harry saw him anywhere, a pretty brunette adorning his arm. Harry shook his head slightly. He needed to stop torturing himself. Forcing himself to focus on the friends he was sat with, he turned in his seat slightly so Draco was no longer in his eye line.

"Hello Harry," Luna smiled airily, appearing apparently out of nowhere in the seat beside him.

"Hello Luna," Harry replied, a genuine smile on his face. He adored Luna. He kissed her cheek, and drew her into a soft hug, drawing strength from her as he did so. She was like his own personal sun, she always brightened his mood.

"I see tall, not so dark and very handsome is here. Are you actually going to do something about it this year?"

Harry stared at her. No one, apart from Hermione, was supposed to know about his 'not so much a crush but a full on obsession,' with Draco. Then again, Luna was Luna.

"Of course I'm not. He doesn't even realise I exist Luna."

"You are many things Harry, but stupid isn't one of them. Why, that girl he is with is a female version of you, and he is being obnoxiously loud to try and draw your attention. He glance's over three or four times a minute to see if you are looking."

Harry glanced behind himself instinctively at Luna's words, wondering if Draco was really trying to get his attention. He found himself captured by the grey eyes that haunted his dreams at night, and felt his stomach drop to his knee's. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, challenging him, though to what Harry didn't know. He merely nodded his head and forced himself to turn back around.

"If Draco Malfoy doesn't know you exist, I'll eat a nargle," Luna told him serenely.

X. .x.X

The speeches took almost forty five minutes, and by the end of them, Harry was about to fall asleep. As waiters began fetching food out, Ginny, Neville and Hannah joined their table. Neville smiled apologetically.

"Sorry we're late, well, actually no, I'm not sorry for that, sorry we didn't tell you we decided to skip the speeches," he told them, making Harry, Ron and Luna laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes at the three newcomers.

"Next time Nev, give me a shout could you, they were even more boring than normal this year," Harry told him, making the other's laugh again.

They spent the next hour or so catching up, eating their meals, and generally enjoying each other's company. As the last of the plates were taken away, Minister Shacklebolt announced the band, and led off the dancing. A few more couples joined him and his wife before long, but it took another hour before the dance floor was full. Harry danced with Luna mostly, and she made him laugh many times over as they waltzed around the room like professionals. Dancing together as they did at all of these balls, they had come to know each other's moves well, and now it was as easy as walking to them.

"Can I cut in there Harry," Neville asked, and Harry grinned at him.

"I didn't know you were of my persuasion Nev, but I'm sorry to tell you, you're not my type," he chuckled, watching Neville flush.

"Of course, I forget about your rules. Luna, may I have the next dance?"

Luna smiled brightly. "Of course, Neville. I'll come find you at the bar in a minute," she added to Harry and he nodded at her. Grinning at Neville, he ambled away, towards the bar.

"Alright Potter?"

"Draco," Harry replied, nodding his head jerkily as he walked past Malfoy,who was dancing with his latest arm candy. He continued to walk past them, knowing as he did that he would be followed by the arrogant blonde, and wishing he was wrong. Of course he wasn't.

Draco took a seat next to him at the bar, signalling to the barman that he wanted another firewhiskey when he had a minute.

"What's up Potter? You look all tense," Draco teased lightly.

"Nothing is up, Malfoy, apart from maybe your ego."

"You wound me," Draco gasped, placing a hand on his heart dramatically. Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Drama queen," he muttered.

"Who told you that? I'll have to kill them, its my deepest most darkest secret!"

Harry chuckled despite himself and Draco looked smug. "I knew I could make you laugh Potter, so come on, tell me what's eating you. You haven't looked happy all night."

"I'm fine, really, I just don't particularly enjoy Ministry Balls."

"Do what I do, imagine them all drowning in a pool of their own uppety-ness, and smile away the night. Its fun."

Harry laughed properly this time, and Draco grinned.

"They are a bunch of smarmy arse's, aren't they?" said Harry when he finished laughing.

Draco nodded. He suddenly looked a little unsure of himself. "Do you want to get out of here? There's a bar, a nice one, about five minutes away."

Harry frowned. "What about your...date?"

"I think she's okay where she is, don't you?" Draco replied, nodding toward the brunette.

Harry turned, looking in the same direction, and choked down a laugh when he saw her gyrating on the dance floor with Theo Nott. The people around them had stopped dancing, staring at the pair with mild disgust on their faces.

"Apparently so. Just let me tell Luna where I'm going so she doesn't worry."

Harry walked quickly to where Luna was still dancing with Neville.

"I'm getting out of here, I'll see you Christmas eve," he told her quietly. She put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'll call tomorrow afternoon," she promised. He saw her glance at Draco and smile.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered in her ear.

"A friend is a gift you give yourself Harry. I happen to like spoiling myself, which is why i shall keep you forever. Go, and watch out for the nargles when you kiss him goodnight."

She gave him a tiny shove towards Draco, and Harry smiled at her. "Love you," he said.

"Love you too, now bugger off and be happy."

X. .x.X

Draco led Harry to a small bar, and opened the door for him. It was a quaint place, but very cozy, and Harry immediately fell in love with it. Draco led him to a table near a crackling fire, and asked him what he wanted to drink.

Returning with the drinks, he took the seat beside Harry. Harry jumped when their hands glanced off each other, an electric shock like none he had ever felt running up his arm.

"How's Teddy?" Draco asked quietly.

"He's good, I have him on weekends and Wednesday night's to give Andy a break. He can be a little devil at times," Harry smiled. Teddy was his favourite topic of conversation, and also the reason he currently couldn't fit his clothes into his wardrobe due to the amount of present's stacked around.

They talked for over an hour, Harry falling more in love with every minute he spent there, knowing that when they parted ways, it was going to rip his heart right out of his chest. The bar woman rang for last orders, making both men jump. Neither of them had realised the time, and were shocked at how fast it had gone. They finished their drinks, and headed out into the freshly falling snow. Harry pulled his collar up to protect his neck from the cold, looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

Neither of them wanted to say goodnight, and yet that was what it was.

"Can I take you out next Friday?" Draco asked quickly, stumbling over the words.

"Yes, I'd like that," Harry replied quietly.

"A date right, I want to make it clear I'm asking you on a date Harry."

"My answer remains the same Draco. I had a good time tonight. I've...I've been interested in you for a long time, but I never got the inclination that you were the slightest bit interested in me."

Draco chuckled. "The only reason I go to those stupid ball's, is because for the last three years, I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you out, and that's the only place I know that you go to."

Harry smiled, turning to face Draco properly.

He leant forward, Draco meeting him halfway, as they enjoyed the sweetest kiss, full of promise and hope. Parting lips, they smiled at each other.

"I'll owl you about Friday," Draco whispered, not wanting to break the spell holding them close together. Harry nodded his head, still not wanting to leave. Draco squeezed his hand quickly, before apparating away.

Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around himself. Apparating home, his last thought was that people called Luna names, but she always knew the important things. He couldn't wait to tell her tomorrow, hear her sweet laugh as she said 'told you so.'" He drifted off to sleep, a smile still adorning his face as he had sweet dreams of grey eyes and blonde hair.

X. .x.X

Harry sat upright in bed, a cold horror sweeping through him. "What on earth am I going to wear?!"


End file.
